


i may just take your breath away

by donutworry



Series: let me hold both your hands [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - High School, Bonnie is a mean girl, Bullying, Childhood, F/M, Kai is a geek, Made For Each Other, They love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutworry/pseuds/donutworry
Summary: There was never anyone but her for him and he would choose her, biting wit, prickly affection, and all, in every reality, in every lifetime.





	i may just take your breath away

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Title from the song “Sweater Weather” by The Neighbourhood. Inspired by the fact that Chris and Kat were adorable kids and Chris looked like a whole ass dweeb in high school/college, while Kat was looking/acting sort of out of his league.
> 
> Discord peeps pressured me into it.
> 
> Trope: Pretty, popular girl bullies the nerd because she’s got a crush on him, and can’t process emotions properly yet.
> 
> TW: soft bullying, smut, underage (teen) bk, FLUFF BC FUCK YOU GUYS, pop culture references, definitely ooc, kind of a Hey Arnold au when you think about it

 

**-o0o-**

His clothes are gone.

In fact, all of his stuff was missing, his clothes, his backpack, his cell phone, his _keys_. Kai looks around the locker room, but he’s one of three boys and neither of the other boys are paying any attention to him. Soon enough, they dress and leave and Kai is left staring at his empty locker, towel around his waist and panic creeping up his chest. Who even has his locker combination?

How is he supposed to leave?

The lanky teen tugs at a strand of hair and tries to think it through. Gym is his last class period, he can technically go home once he changes - the coaches have already done attendance and he got marks for the day. He supposes he can go hit up the coaches’ office, as humiliating as that would be. He needs to act fast though. The _real_ issue arises with the fact that the student-athletes will be arriving soon for after-school practice and Kai doesn’t want to be caught naked and vulnerable around any of them.

Right, on cue as if summoned by his traitorous luck, Kai hears the locker room swings open.

Whoever just came in hasn’t seen him yet - Kai’s locker is near the back, but panic and humiliation grip him again. Kai runs.

He’s not _proud_ of it, okay?

His towel drops as he scrambles to hide in the showers and Kai doesn’t bother to pause to get it. The teen just sequesters himself into the farthest shower, drawing the curtain shut as quietly as possible and steps back, as naked as the day he was born, into the damp corner tiles. Calming his breathing, Kai strains his ears, listening for the interloper.

The locker room is quiet.

He waits another minute, silently counting off the seconds in his head. _One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi._ When he gets to sixty, Kai steps forward, drawing back the shower curtain and peering out cautiously.

And promptly jumps back with a curse.

“Boo,” she greets, green eyes glittering with mirth.

Kai stares at the shorter girl for a moment, taking in her mane of curls, the red of her cheerleading uniform, the strap of the large, familiar backpack on her shoulder.

She took his shit. Kai honestly should have known.

Her gaze flickers down and a perfectly arched eyebrow raises. Embarrassment floods Kai, and his hands dart down to cover his bare cock, which had risen to half mast at the sight of so much Bonnie Bennett leg.

“Whatcha got there, Malacreep?” she asks. Kai’s jaw clenches.

“Nothing. Bonnie, give me my stuff.”

She ignores him. Of course, she does. Bonster the monster does what she wants

Shrugging off his backpack and dropping it about a foot behind her, the small cheerleader steps forward, making herself an obstacle. Kai can’t help but wonder such a pocket-sized person can be so intimidating.

“It doesn’t look like ‘nothing’ to me,” she goads.

“Bonnie just -” her arms bracket him and surprise at her proximity cuts him off. She stares up at him, her pretty face almost blank aside from the humor dancing behind her eyes and the slight quirk of her lips. Her poker face is enviable, especially in a situation that’s almost...intimate. It makes Kai uncertain, because while Bonnie is kind of a bitch, but this was pushing a few boundaries she's never touched before.

“Show me,” she commands.

“Why?” he snaps. “So you can make fun of me? Go talk shit with all your shitty little friends?”

Bonnie blinks at him, her neutral expression unchanging. Then her right hand moves.

Kai flinches away but she’s not reaching toward him to tickle or pinch or whatever she might’ve had in mind. Instead, she slaps the handle of the shower, making icy water pelt down on his head and Kai’s eyes clench shut in response to the cold.

“What the hell?” he yelps, opening his eyes again to glare at her.

Bonnie is much closer than he expected, her body almost flush to his. The cold water hits her too, soaking her red uniform to a bloody, lurid shade, droplets gathering on her flesh and raising goosebumps. Her hair clings to her neck, waves heavy with water. Kai’s eyes trace the path of a droplet that falls from her collarbone down the front of her chest. It disappears between her cleavage, hidden under the uniform and suddenly Kai’s hands don’t really feel like much coverage.

She's staring at him again and Kai licks his lips nervously. Her eyes follow the movement, predatory, before her eyes fall down to his chest then lower. The perusal makes him shift self-consciously. He’s skinny. Tall and lanky and she has guys like Matt Donovan and Tyler Lockwood lining up to give her elaborate promposals.

Fuck. He should be grateful she gets her kicks messing with him. It’s the only way someone like him could ever hold the attention of someone like her.

“Show me,” she says again. Her tone is softer, less a command and more of a request. Persuading. Kai still hesitates.

“If I do, will you give me my stuff?”

She makes a non-committal sound and Kai decides to take what he can get.

Slowly, he moves his arms out of the way, his hands uncovering his erection. Bonnie smirks down at it but says nothing. Her silence unnerves him.

“Well?” he grumbles. “Do your worst.”

He expects heckling. Her calling his dick small or ugly or weird like him.

He does not expect for her to drop to her knees and stare up at him, her hand gripping at his hip, scant inches away from the erection in her face.

Please touch it, Kai thinks. Please touch me.

It’s an intrusive thought. Bonnie wouldn’t touch him like that, ever. She’d rather die.

“What the fuck?” he breathes, staring down at her wide-eyed. Bonnie blows softly on his erection, watching it bob in response curiously.

“Are you messing with me?” he wonders aloud. She must be. She must. No way is Bonnie Bennett, his personal demon, the girl who took immense pleasure in tormenting him - no way is she on her knees with any serious intent. Her friends must be nearby, lying in wait to catch his humiliation and broadcast it to the entire school.

What kind of freak gets turned on by being bullied?

“Bonnie,” Kai hisses when she stays silent.

She’s never quiet when she’s picking on him. There’s always a taunt, a quip, some jab ready to be flung at him. Always a mocking 'Mala-creep, -dork, -dweeb, -geek’ to be said.

“You talk too much,” she mutters. “If you’re not telling me to stop, just shut up for once in your life, loser.”

Then, much to his bewildered delight, she envelopes his length in her mouth.

The noise that leaves him then is little more than a whimper and Bonnie closes her eyes to it. A hum leaves her, the sound vibrating up his shaft, spreading through his balls, his abdomen, his spine, his pleasure akin to a ripple spreading through water.

“Wha-” he pants, stumbling back into cold tile as Bonnie nudges him back so that her face is out of the direct spray of the shower. Her hand splays on the flesh just below his navel, the other rubbing sinuously up his flank.

Kai wonders if this is a fever dream, if he hadn’t slipped and fallen on that towel in his mad dash to hide and this wasn’t just something his concussed brain made up, some way to have the girl that would never give him a second chance.

His hard-on is probably pointing at the ceiling in his unconsciousness and the football team is probably posting his drooling, unconscious body all over Snapchat.

A sharp sting draws his attention downward, Bonnie having tugged at one of the hairs trailing down his belly. Stormy eyes meet lush green ones as Bonnie slowly, tortuously brings her face closer to the base of his cock. Chest heaving, Kai watches her swallow him down. He can feel the warmth of her throat, the way her palette softens and her tongue flattens out until his entire length disappears into her mouth and her nose brushes the dusky hairs at its base. Her mouth felt like heaven; hot, wet, and too good to be true.

Holy fuck. Holy fuck. _Holy fuck_.

This really was a dream.

Bonnie’s wiggles her head a little, making his stiffened penis shift in her mouth, and gives a gentle hum.

Kai can’t help the jerk of his hips. It makes Bonnie gag, the hand on his hollow belly pushing him back and away. She huffs, trying to catch a breath.

“How do you mess up getting your dick sucked?” she gripes, rising to her feet and taking him in hand. The scowl on her face makes him a little nervous to have her in such proximity of his cock, but she merely strokes the spit-slicked organ. She releases him and Kai has to bite back his disappointment. Her other hand grips his shoulders and pushes him down, the tall boy almost helpless to not follow her urging.

Then he’s sitting down, staring up at her. Bonnie moves, and he sees a flash of black under her cheerleading skirt, before her hand are shoving the athletic shorts down and suddenly Kai is _seeing up her cheerleading skirt_.

He gapes and Bonnie rubs the spit from her hand along the seam of her naked pussy. The one that’s right in front of his face. Kai swallows the lump that sprouts in his throat.

“Do you want-” his voice rough, the words hard to get out. “Do you want me to return the favor?”

“No,” Bonnie says simply. “Kai cooties might make me as big a dork as you.”

The words leaving her mouth are contrary to her actions. Because her actions are her squatting down, straddling his prone form, her sopping wet cheer uniform hiked up so that Kai can see her cunt as she presses it down against his still hard as diamonds dick, sealing their genitals together in a pseudo-kiss.

“I don’t have a condom,” she quips. “So this will do.”

Then she glides the wet heat of her core along his aching erection and whoever called this dry humping was a liar.

There was nothing dry about this at all. Not the steam rising up around them, shrouding them in a cloud, or the shower pelting the floor Kai was sitting on, muffling the moans of the teens writhing against each other, or the lubricated glide of them rubbing against each other.

Kai grips at Bonnie’s hips, and when she doesn’t protest, he thumbs up the hem of her skirt, clearing his view of Bonnie freaking Bennett grinding on his lap. The slickness between them grows the longer she shifts herself against him and Kai watches her clit catch against his glans, a gasp escaping them both. Dark eyes ringed in green dart up to him and Kai tilts his head, trying to look at both her and the press of their bodies.

The cheerleader leans forward, her hips shifting faster still, grinding down on him like she needed to in order to live.

“You’re such a little freak,” she murmurs, her breath hot against his ear. “You like the humiliation, don’t you? You think you’re subtle? I see you look at me, thinking about fucking me every time I call you the creepy weirdo you are.”

She ends her little tirade with a nip to his ear, and Kai’s vision whites out. Her hips stutter their pace - and yes, yes, dry-humping is definitely the wrong term for what they just did. He grunts his release fingers gripping her, his feet coming up so that he can grind up into her as his cum streaks his belly. He feels her stomach muscles clench, the little spasms as she chases her own orgasm.

Then she’s up and gone, walking away without a word, water drops marking her trail out the back door that leads to the football field. Kai stares after her in wide-eyed confusion. His backpack remains on the floor just outside the shower area and water pelts down on Kai, washing away the evidence of their tryst from his stomach.

What...what the hell just happened?

 

**-o0o-**

 

Bonnie Bennett has been a personal demon of his for as long as he can remember. His earliest memory of her is her sticking her pink-sneakered foot out and tripping him up during a recess footrace.

He’d crashed and sprawled out on the ground, caught her wide grin as she zipped passed, dark pleats trailing behind her head, her victory paid for by the scrapes on his hands and knees, by the hole torn in his jeans. Kai hadn’t cried. He just shot her a dirty look while pushing himself up, stung more by his sabotaged loss than by his skinny, bleeding limbs.

It’s like that glare cemented her place in his life as pain in his ass. She caught the look, her wide smile wilting down to something more stricken. Then she had swallowed and stuck her tongue out at him, turning back to her friends while Kai dusted himself off and went to ask their teacher for help with his wounds.

He could have tattled. He should have. But he didn’t. Instead, he said he fell during the race, biting literal dust. When the teacher had turned to get her first-aid kit, Kai licked the droplets of blood welling on his palm.

The sting sent a pleasant shiver down his spine.

Before he could lick the blood again, his teacher turned to him with a warm smile and antiseptic wipes.

Waiting in the carpool pick up with the other kids later, Kai eyed Bonnie warily when she had strutted up to him. He’d been picking at his knee, blood having soaked the Band-Aids applied earlier. They needed to be changed, but he didn’t want to move in case his dad showed up and got mad at him.

“Here,” she says, thrusting something at him. It’s a bundle of bandages. Kai takes them from her warily.

“Thank you,” he cautions. Bonnie shrugs carelessly and turns away.

“Yeah, whatever,” she calls back, not bothering to look back at him.

How morbid. Kai hasn’t been able to look away since.

 

**-o0o-**

 

The bandages have Lisa Frank designs on them. She gave him the cool, hippy alien ones and Kai likes the friendly looking space couple. The adhesive sticks like glue and the boy wears them for weeks, long after his scabs heal, just to trace the swirling, colorful designs of the aliens in their little flower-power car.

Eventually, his mom makes him take them off because “that’s disgusting, Kai, you’re going to get an infection” and the moment is one of Kai’s rare, but huge Temper Tantrums.

His father spanks him after the ordeal, appalled and angry at his son’s behavior, and Kai goes to bed giving him the silent treatment. He’s still sullen the next morning when their dad drops him and Josette off at pre-K, gripping his twin’s hand and tugging her away when the older Parker tries to give him a hug.

The sigh his dad let’s out follows him as he and Jo get in line for the attendance count, but he’s not paying him any mind, his attention elsewhere.

Bonnie is with her mom, hugging the pretty woman goodbye. Kai can see Mrs. Bennett mouthing the words “be good” to her devious daughter, before kissing her cheek. Kai scratches the phantom sensation onto his freckled cheek. Bonnie turns from her mom and catches sight of him. Her gaze drops to his knees.

The disappointed gleam in her eyes was probably his imagination.

 

**-o0o-**

 

“You’re messing with me,” Jeremy scoffs and Kai waves his hands around him in a manic display.

“Why would I lie?” he stresses and Jer looks at him with a flat expression.

“Because she’s hot and gets a sick pleasure out of tormenting you? It’s like a bad porno premise,” his friend declares, turning his attention back to the graphic novel in his hand. Clearly, he’s dismissed Kai’s tale as prank.

Kai thumps his head onto the table. They’re at Dragon’s Lair, the comic book store off Main St, waiting for their Dungeon Master to arrive so they can start a new quest. Some other DnD players are there waiting as well, but none of them are paying the duo any mind. Luka is playing on his PSP, earbuds firmly in to respect the store’s quiet policy, while Nora, Mary-Louise, and Oscar are debating heavily about Marvel media versus DC media. Kai’s not touching that conversation with a ten foot pole.

“I know,” Kai huffs quietly at Jeremy. “That’s why it’s weird. Why would the girl who’s tortured me the last fourteen years of my life just suddenly pop my dick in her mouth?”

“Because you’re _lying_ ,” Jeremy quips. “And I’m not falling for it, dude.”

Kai wants to kick his best friend. So he does, aiming his black Adidas at Jeremy’s shin. Jer jumps and sends him a withering look before kicking him back and soon the two are having a silent scuffle under the table with their feet.

A throat clears and they look up. Lexi Branson, one of the owners of the store and their Dungeon Master for the night, is looking at them with a raised brow. To her left, her longtime boyfriend Kol Mikealson snickers at their deer-in-the-headlights expressions.

“If you two are done playing footsie, I suggest we start a real game.”

With chagrined expressions, the two shelve their conversation for later and join the game.

 

**-o0o-**

 

One time in middle school, Bonnie, honest to god, stole his lunch money and bought herself Chick-Fil-A from the cafeteria during one of the school’s monthly “Takeout Friday Fundraisers”.

Kai had opened his locker, excited by the premise of eating non-school food, only to find his wallet missing from the backpack hanging there. He frowned and double checked all the pockets, even dumping the contents of his bag on the floor by his locker to peruse the contents.

He found a roll of gummy LifeSavers he forgot he had, a gift card to Dragon’s Lair, and some loose change, but his actual wallet was _missing._

Damn it.

Kai shoved everything back into his bag, stuffing it back in his locker. He had to tell a teacher. Turning to do just that, Kai caught sight of Bonnie, nibbling on waffle fries and watching him expectantly. A flush came over Kai and he’s not sure if it was anger or embarrassment.

How long was she there?

Swiftly, he changed course and stomped over to her. She watched him casually, blinking bright green eyes when he stops a foot away. It bothered him that she was taller than he was because by no means was Bonnie a tall girl. His pride as a man stung when she looked him dead in the eye and took another bite of her fries.

He smacked the box - which was empty anyway, damn her - out of her hand and she scoffed, rolling her eyes at him.

“Can I help you, Malacreep?”

“Where’s my stupid wallet, Bonnie?”

“I have no earthly clue what you're talking about?” her head tilted back, miming a concerned expression. “You should tell someone about your missing wallet though. Preferably an authority figure, not me. They might help you.”

“Give it back,” he hissed and Bonnie’s fake innocent expression fell into a scowl.

“I don’t have it, you toilet seat. If you don’t get away from me, I’ll scream.”

She would too, in a fit of bitchy pique. Kai flicks her off and turns away to tell Mr. Tanner that someone stole his wallet.

The teacher did a search of students’ items and Kai’s missing wallet turns up in Damon Salvatore’s backpack, to his surprise. Kai’s eyes had darted to Bonnie, to see her watching Damon get chewed out with a gleam of pleasure in her otherwise poker-faced expression.

That morning Damon had shoved him into the wall during study hall, angry about some inadequacy that had nothing to do with Kai, trying to taunt out a response. He’d only stopped when Bonnie and Elena had happened upon them, Elena scrunching her face in distaste while Bonnie had deadpanned that Miss Turner was coming. Damon left him alone with a scoff and a promise for more and Kai had the visceral desire to shove his thumbs through Damon’s ‘pretty blue eyes’ that girls their grade all fawned over. He glowered at Damon’s retreating back, wishing not for the first time that he was bigger or taller or less of a magnet for douchebaggery attention.

Elena had shaken her head, murmuring her sympathies and disappointment about Damon’s misguided behavior.

“Ignore him, Kai,” the budding brunette beauty had advised her younger brother’s best friend. “He’s just going through stuff with his dad right now.”

Like Kai cared.

Bonnie was silent as she watched them, but her head swiveled to watch Damon’s retreat, expression bored.

“Can we go, Lena? It smells like loser and I’m nauseous.”

Elena sighed. “Sure.”

They left, Kai overhearing Elena asking Bonnie to be nicer to him and Bonnie’s scoffing response.

As Mr. Tanner’s chewed out and wrote Damon up in front of the whole class, despite Damon’s protest that he didn’t steal anything, Bonnie’s gaze had flickered to Kai.

A small smirk crossed her lips and she turned away.

Kai had missed lunch due to his missing funds, but he was planning to hit up the vending machines for pork rinds and Mountain Dew before catching the bus now that he had his wallet back.

When he opened his locker again, he’s surprised to find a bag of Chick-Fil-A on the shelf, a sticky note posted to the front.

Loopy, girly handwriting met his eyes.

_Thanks for lunch, Malacreep._

The sandwich inside had long since gone cold, but Kai scarfed down each bite with vigor.

 

**-o0o-**

 

Damon spent three days in in-school suspension. Kai had expected payback, but to his utter surprise the next time Kai found himself alone with the bigger boy, Damon had looked past him, then away and shuffled past, not even bothering to acknowledge Kai’s presence.

Lost in his thoughts about that uncharacteristic reaction, he didn’t notice Bonnie until she gently kicked the back of his knee and he stumbled past her.

“Have a nice trip?” she jeered, breezing past gracefully.

Kai frowned after her.

“Bonster the monster,” he grumbled, standing back up and making his way to Pre-Algebra.

 

**-o0o-**

 

“Happy birthday, Josette!” Kai hears siblings scream from the dining room as he walks into the kitchen. He’s somewhat out of sight, quiet as he shakes off the morning grog. He can hear Lucas and Olivia babble birthday jibberish at Jo, and the hushed excitement from Agatha about a girls night.

“It’s not just me today,” Jo chides their younger siblings.

“Kai doesn’t care, Jo,” their younger brother Joey responds. “He hates when we make a fuss.”

Kai doesn’t hear his twin’s response. He’s already got his headphones over his ears, listening to the _Dark Souls 3_ soundtrack. Gael’s theme song rings dramatically in his ears, drowning out the sound of his sister’s birthday breakfast and his siblings chatter.

Grabbing a strawberry Pop-Tart from the pantry and a Red Bull from the fridge, Kai pockets his keys and wallet and heads to school. He promised to help Jeremy finish his Java project before classes started, so he should go now if they want to have any time to clean it up.

His brother’s words sting, even though they’re not wrong. Kai does hate to be fussed over.

Still, the _principle_ of being fussed over - it’s nice in theory.

 

**-o0o-**

 

“We can go to my house later,” Jeremy offers once they’ve finished up the Javascript and got the program running correctly. “Order pizza and play Dark Souls - onliiiine.” The other tall brunette boy sings the temptation and Kai snorts.

“Sounds good. Pizza?”

“Of course.”

“I want Hawaiian.”

Jeremy makes a face but relents.

“It’s your birthday.”

And that’s it, right there. The warm, fuzzy feeling that someone _made a fuss_ and gave a shit, that his birthday wasn’t overshadowed by the fact that it was also Jo the Golden Girl’s birthday or tainted by the mounting tension between him and his dad about how much of a disappointment Kai was turning out to be the older man.

Just a small ‘hey, it’s your birthday, let’s do something you like’ and it was really all Kai wanted.

Before he can reply, something cold and wet splashes down his neck, slimy chunks of _something_ sliding under his shirt. The damp fabric of his shirt sticks him, and Kai can smell sugar, see trails of white liquid drip down onto his front and little wheat circles fall into his lap when he flinches over from the cold.

There it is. Bonster’s very own special way of saying happy birthday.

“Why are you such a bitch, Bonnie?” Jeremy snaps.

“Why are you, Jer-Bear?” Bonnie quips right back. She places the up-ended plastic bowl on Kai’s head like a twisted crown.

“Happy birthday, Malacreep,” she sings. Normally, he finds her little birthday pranks tolerable if not aggravating, but today he’s been stewing in negativity. He shoves himself back, almost making her stumble as she steps away and eyes him.

“See you later, Jer,” he sighs and stalks off. He can feel Bonnie’s gaze burning his back with each step.

 

**-o0o-**

 

Nadia Petrova was new to Mystic Falls, a foreign exchange student who would be staying for a year before going back to her native Bulgaria. She was nice and pretty and in Kai’s honors Trigonometry class. She smelled like freesias and blueberries, and Kai was convinced her accent was the sexiest one on earth.

The pretty young woman was his first crush, a step away from the heavy, undeniable hook Bonnie had in him and Kai ran headlong into the chance of freedom.

They spent a lot of time together, the Bulgarian girl pleased to learn of the Gilberts descending from her old country. She spent a lot of time with Elena and Jeremy, helping them brush up on their second language while they helped her practice English. Spending so much time in her orbit was pleasant. She was the first girl to look at him, at his hobbies, and likes them, finds them fascinating rather than repulsive.

Jeremy once invited her to one of their DnD game nights at Dragon’s Lair. It was Kai’s turn to be the Dungeon Master and when they had finished the game, she shyly complimented his story-telling skills.

“You’re very...compelling,” she had said. “I like to listen to you.”

“I like listening to you too,” he said. “You have a pretty accent.”

“ _Blagodaria,_ ” she murmured. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” They fell quiet for a moment. There was tension, as if the air was holding its breath.

“Kai?” she asked. “There is the dance next week - where the girls ask the boys to go?”

A thrill of excitement ran through Kai. He nodded in encouragement

“Would you like to go with me?” Nadia finished.

The actual invitation surprised him. Bonnie’s constant assessment of him as a creep wasn’t just her being a glib bitch, it was an actual shared sentiment among those around him. It wasn’t outright said and Kai never really _did_ anything to give the word associated with him any real credence, but his peers and family all felt it to some extent. Kai felt it within himself, and it made even him feel uneasy, tamping down that darkling with harmless games and computer programming and robotics club.

It was all a form of escapism.

But Nadia was new to town and pretty and unpoisoned by that particular apple of knowledge. So Kai agrees to be her date to the Sadie Hawkins dance, chasing after that pleasurable jolt he felt at being acknowledged as something worth wanting.

The night of the dance started off perfect. He picked her up, his mom the chauffeur and complimented her dress. He gave her the small box of chocolate he picked out and they chatted idly about movies, their upcoming Trig test, bands they both like.

They have a good time, for a school dance. Jeremy was there with his art friend, Anna, and the four of them goof off with group dances and silly, made-up games.

Nadia idly mentioned being thirsty, so he wandered off to get fruit punch everyone.

He’d grown complacent. He’d forgotten the little demon on his shoulder, but she hadn’t forgotten him.

Across the room, he caught sight of Bonnie and Nadia talking, both girls looking very concerned. Nadia shot a look his direction, her face growing almost comically alarmed at his attention. Bonnie followed her gaze and when she saw Kai, she winked at him and turned back to Nadia.

Oh no. No, no, no.

Bonnie had gone by the time he got back, but whatever damage she’d set out to do had been done. Nadia was politely distant the rest of the night and when he and his mom drop her off, she couldn’t get away fast enough.

His mom gave him a puzzled look.

“What happened there?”

Kai shrugged in response. If only he knew.

Later, as he crawled into bed, he wondered why he doesn’t feel more torn up about Nadia’s rejection.

 

**-o0o-**

 

He can’t find a spare gym shirt, almost growling with aggravation when he realizes that it’s still in the wash back home. Rifling through the trunk of his car in hopes he might find something spare to wear in the junk, Kai sucks his teeth when he finds nothing.

He stares at the school, contemplating just going home and going back to sleep. No way is he staying at school and smelling like rancid milk and Honey Nut Cheerios. His already abysmal reputation would never recover.

“Yo,” a familiar and dreaded voice greets. Kai’s dark mood grows darker.

“What now?” he mutters.

“You look like shit,” Bonnie informs him.

“Yeah, well,” he faces her and shrugs. “Whose fault is that?”

“Not mine,” she leans back against her car, which is - conveniently - assigned to the spot next to his. There’s been a silent agreement between both of them that their vehicles remain untouched. She’s wearing a red, long-sleeve, scoop-necked shirt and a mini black denim skirt that made her legs look miles long. The outfit is a little too reminiscent of her cheer uniform and Kai swallows at the sight of her. The memory of her wet pussy hits him and he has to make a fist so that his nails bite into his palm.

“You looked shitty before I lost my appetite at the sight of you,” she continues and Kai sneers, shaking the visceral image. “Not that I care, but what’s with the storm cloud hanging over your head? Shouldn’t you be all chipper, Birthday Boy?”

“I have fucking milk on my head and nothing to change into!”

Kai can’t believe the nerve of her. He wants to strangle her until her eyes roll back and her lips turn blue. His outrage overtakes his better judgement and his already flimsy mouth filter loosens.

“And what about the other day? Are we just not going to talk about that? If you don’t care about me, if something is _so_ wrong with me, then you’re either a slut or I’m not the only fucked up one in this parking lot.”

Something dark and mean flashes in Bonnie’s eyes. Kai feels an echo of it in himself, a slither of chaos always just under the surface, a crocodile under a placid lake waiting to be fed. He wonders if Bonnie will feed it today.

The petite cheerleader closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, before leveling a calm gaze on him.

“You get that pass because it’s your birthday,” she murmurs. “You won’t get another one.”

Her car beeps and for the first time, he notices that she had her keys in hand. Bonnie opens the back door, bending over inside. Her skirt rides up and Kai can’t help but watch the stretch of her legs. He sees a flash of white cotton and pink lace and swallows. Bonnie fetches something out a box on the floor.

It’s a faded grey shirt.

“Here,” she thrusts it at him. “It’s my dad’s old shirt. He can’t fit it anymore, and it’s too ugly for me, so therefore perfect for you.”

Kai stares at her for a beat before taking the shirt. Silence settles between them, a temporary armistice. It's not awkward like most lulling silences are, both of them seemingly content to stand around staring at the other.

“Thanks,” he finally says. Bonnie blinks and starts to head back to school with a lazy wave in his direction.

“Whatever, loser.”

 

**-o0o-**

 

There’s the delicious mingle of pineapple, ham, and cheese on his tongue when Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline stumble into the Gilbert house, a storm of shopping bags and girlish giggles.

The pizza gets lodged in his throat and Kai coughs in an undignified manner, trying to ignore the sudden brigade of people in favor of preserving his life.

He manages to clear his airhole or whatever and grabs his water to soothe the soreness of his throat.

“What are you guys watching?” Elena asks.

“Civil War,” Jeremy responds. Caroline makes a gagging noise.

“Ew, history.”

“Captain America, prissy pants,” Jer shoots back.

“Oh!” Caroline lights up. “Is that the one where Chris Evans’ biceps bulge from the helicopter thing?”

At Elena’s congruent murmur, Caroline orders them to restart and pause the movie so the girls can put their stuff away and change.

“Are you serious?” Jeremy protests.

“Restart! And! Pause!”

Kai rolls his eyes, but nods his consent anyway. When the girls rejoin, they had switched into their pajamas and brought hoards of pillows and blankets with them.

_Oh_ , he thinks. He and Jeremy aren’t the only ones having a sleepover.

Elena and Caroline are both in tank tops and pajama shorts, but Bonnie is wearing an oversized sleep shirt that drowns her body. She flops into the reclining armchair opposite him, her pillow behind her head and her blanket around her shoulders. She pulls her legs up, almost Indian style with one knee folded up. If not for the bowl of ice cream in her lap, Kai would have a clear view of her panties. A sudden desire to trace white cotton and pink lace with his tongue strikes him and Kai slouches in the couch.

Elena dims the lights and Jeremy presses play, but Kai can’t focus on the movie any longer or the pizza growing cold on the table.

Every little shift Bonnie makes draws his attention. She’s always been simple, a practical stereotype: hot, popular cheerleader who gets her kicks picking on a lower social class on the high school totem pole. But lately, she’s like a puzzle he can’t figure out.

He thought the shift started in the locker room, but she’d gone back to treating him the same as she always did, as if rutting against him was nothing more trivial as getting a manicure.

But...maybe...maybe there wasn’t a shift at all. Maybe there was just the climax crashing upon them.

Bonnie’s been breaking all kinds of barriers and Kai can’t put his finger on why, but the shirt was the last straw.

‘Her dad’s old shirt’ - yeah right. Kai almost would have believed her if she hadn’t forgotten the tags.

Kai had driven himself home to shower and change, texting Jer that he’d pick him up later so that the other boy wouldn’t have to take the bus home. He opted to just wear the shirt Bonnie gave him, checking it over for itching powder or bugs. But the soft cotton was clean, the only out of place thing attached to it being the tags to a vintage boutique outside of Mystic Falls.

The old Rolling Stones shirt was certified vintage, a band tee from a concert in the early seventies. Kai had Googled the tags and found that Bonnie had to drive almost an hour out to get to the store that sold it since it was a small boutique that didn’t deliver. The shirt was even listed as sold on their website with a small description of its history.

He was wearing it now - it was easily to his tastes - long after he changed out of his cargo shorts and into sleep flannels. Bonnie seemed uncaring of the fact that he had it on, but as he watched her through his eyelashes, he could see the tense hold of her shoulders and the clench of her pretty jawline.

She was nervous.

The petite girl adjusts in her seat, placing her empty bowl on the table and Kai catches a glimpse up her nightshirt.

His balls tighten and his dick flags up, eager at the memory of how she felt grinding down it.

Green eyes flash over to him and Kai shoots her small, promising smile, cutting through the dark. Those eyes roll away, back to the screen, but Kai can tell she’s paying about as much attention to the movie as he is.

 

**-o0o-**

 

The girls pile up in Elena’s enormous room, Jeremy to his after bidding Kai goodnight, and Kai to the guest room. He loves Jeremy, he does, but the kid snores like freight train and it was quickly established early in their friendship that it would be best for Kai to sleep in the guest room rather than be subjected to the racket.

Elena got the bigger room because Jeremy got the ensuite. Elena has to share the bathroom down the hall with the guest room, which isn’t normally a problem - unless a guest was over.

Kai hears the soft padding of footsteps outside the room, a stride he would recognize anywhere, one that’s haunted him and annoyed him and aroused him in equal measure.

He slips quietly out of bed and goes to the door, counting the seconds. Waiting. Hunting.

_This is crazy_ , a part of him whispers.

_Be brave_ , another part commands.

They’re both right, but Kai only listens to one part of himself. As Bonnie strides by the guest room, Kai throws the door open, grabs her into the room with him, his hand over her mouth, and presses her back into the closed door once she’s safely abducted.

He can feel the harsh panting on his hand, her eyes wide and frightened in the dark. Her hummingbird pulse thuds through her shirt, through the one she gave, until the beat pounds against his own heartbeat.

Slowly, he pulls his hand away from her mouth, staring down at her. Their faces are less than two inches apart, their breaths mingling. Bonnie’s curls are smoothed back from her head by a silky bandana and Kai suddenly longs for their freedom so he can pull her hair.

Much like he suspects she’s been tugging on his own proverbial pigtails.

“You want to fucking die?” her voice is low, rumbly and angry.

“I thought I’d ask you something.”

“What?”

“Your dad buy all his ‘old shirts he can’t fit anymore’ from vintage stores?”

Bonnie stiffens against him, clearly confused, before her poker face is back up again.

“Are you on drugs? You pull a fucking horror film stunt just to ask me some asinine, nonsensical question?”

“You’re deflecting.”

“You’re dead meat,” she snarls pushing him back. Kai lets her, giving her space, but his arm comes up to press against the door. He’s been bigger than her for a few years now and while he might not be the most muscular guy in AP Comp Sci, he’s not the shrimpiest either. Bonnie would have to really fight him to get him to let her go, and he’s starting to suspect she doesn’t want to go anywhere.

“Your birthday will be over in less than an hour,” she informs him. “No more passes.”

“You’re not a slut,” he says.

Bonnie scowls, clearly in no mood to hold her usual half mocking, half neutral expression.

In an unexpected turn of events, she grabs his nipple and twists. Hard. Kai jerks away, biting back a howl that would have woken the entire neighborhood.

He’s quick enough to catch the door she turns to open, shoving it back closed and yanking her away. Her back to his front, Kai locks the door and marches her to the bed, tossing her down on it. Her little scarf slips half off her head.

She quickly sits up, yanking her lopsided bandana off. She’s spitting mad with vitriol ready to spew, but Kai is prepared this time.

He grabs her face and with one last encouragement to be brave, he presses their mouths together.

Bonnie slaps him.

“Ow!” he exclaims quietly, cupping his cheek. “What’s wrong with you?”

“What’s wrong with _you?_ ” she snips back.

“You literally did way more in the locker room!”

“I gave you the option to say no!”

Their fierce whispers are cut short by creaking on the other side of the wall, a sleeping member of the household adjusting themselves. They quiet for a moment, listening. When Kai is sure the house is still slumbering, he talks lowly, making sure only Bonnie can hear.

“So you’re finally admitting something happened?”

“I never denied it,” she grumbles, crossing her arms. He can tell she’s taken off the bra she had on earlier. It’s distracting.

“You like me,” he breathes. He’d had his suspicions, but now that it’s all lined up and his ducks are in a row...he still had a hard time believing it.

Bonnie rolls her eyes.

“Dream on, Malacreep,” she huffs.

“Only if you star in them, Bonster,” he retorts.

She looks like she wants to hit him again.

“Back in seventh grade, why’d you frame Damon for stealing my wallet? Why’d you sabotage my Sadie Hawkins date with Nadia?”

Only a blank look is given to him. He can’t tell if she’s about to deck him or tell him off, so he chatters on nervously, not letting her edge a word in, suddenly very afraid of what she might answer.

“Like Damon was an asshole sure, but he spent the next month being harassed for something you did. And then Nadia, she wanted nothing to do with me after the dance - what did you even say to her by the way?”

“Damon’s a tool, he had it coming. And I rescued Nadia from your foot fetish.”

“I don’t...wow. You bitch.”

Something vulnerable flashes across her face, very brief, but there long enough for Kai to regret his words. He’s trying to get the stubborn girl to admit to his suspicions, not run away from him.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she mocks. “I hadn’t realized my Good Samaritan act was keeping you from your soulmate.”

“Can you just-” he huffs. She has to be the most frustrating woman on the planet. “Can you just level with me? None of this Bonster picking on Malacreep bullshit, just you and me, real talk. Do you like me?

“Because I...I don’t ever stop thinking about you, Bonnie. And I don’t know if you’ve tormented me into some sort of Pavlovian attachment, but when I think about you and what happened in the locker room...I want that. Again. Not just the sex part, but the closeness. But I need you to stop playing defense and just be honest with me.”

There’s an odd sheen to her eyes as she watches him. Bonnie blinks rapidly and rolls her eyes toward the ceiling.

“Why’d it have to be you?” she laments softly, probably to herself. It's as much of a confession Kai will get and elation bubbles through him. Then Bonnie leans forward, uncrossing her arms and wrapping them around his neck.

This kiss is a timid thing. An exploration.

It still lights Kai’s insides like a Fourth of July display.

He kisses her back, pressing firmly. Their lips scrape and Bonnie moans her approval at the chafe pressing closer. Kai trails his hands down her back, soothing. If he stays gentle, if she doesn’t get scared and clam up, they can finally redirect the charge that’s been building between them for ages.

“Kai,” she whimpers when he pushes her back, wanting more of those sweet kisses and soft exhalations. He’s not even sure what he’s doing, going by instinct only. He just knows that he wants to feel her closer to him, wants her to feel good because of him.

Bonnie pulls away and he’s sure he’s done something wrong, but she only grabs at his t-shirt - her gift to him, the one she put actual thought into - and tugs it over his head. He pulls away enough to let her.

Before he can seal his lips back on her, Bonnie darts up. Kissing his chin, the line of his jaw, she makes her way down, latching onto his collarbone, her hot mouth sucking the skin in a way that makes Kai shiver.

“Bon,” he murmurs. Kai wants this so much. He’s not even sure how to say it, how to beg for it. He wants her teasing and her tempestuous personality, all her cruelty and kindness. He wants the girl that will dump soggy cereal on his head and cover his bleeding scratches with colorful, whimsical bandages, that makes his insides feel warm and soft and safe and galvanized all in one glance.

She pushes at him, rolls him over so she’s on top, straddling him and it’s just like the shower, but better, because she’s all in. They both are and when he reaches for her and she reaches back, it’s like they complete a circuit. The energy flows and it feels right.

When she pulls away again to take off her own shirt, Kai shoves down his pants and underwear, watching a small grin form on her lips when the motion jostles her. She slides off of him for a moment, removing her own panties, before straddling him again. His hands go to her waist automatically.

“I have a condom,” Kai blurts. Bonnie looks down at him in surprise, cat-like eyes practically glowing in the dim streetlight that shines through the window, her tousled curls a halo around her pretty face.

“I started to, um, - ” he feels stupid suddenly.

He doesn’t want to admit he started carrying them after the locker room, her words echoing in his head and making him wonder where she would have taken them that first slip of sanity if protection had been available to them.

“Yeah?” she teases. “Freaky little boy.”

“I’ve never...you know, I’ve never done anything before. With anyone.”

“Me neither,” Bonnie shrugs. “We’ll figure it out. Lots of people do. I’m on the pill so even if there’s an accident, we have back up.”

“Yeah,” his head swims. “Okay. We’ll figure it out.”

Bonnie nods and Kai slips his hand other the pillows, feeling for the condom he stashed there earlier in a bout of sudden confidence. The naked girl in his lap laughs, and together, they roll the condom on.

She winces when she tries to slide down on him.

“Why can’t anything about you be normal?” she huffs and Kai feels a jolt of pride. Smothering his smirk to her breast with a kiss, he suggests they switch positions.

It’s easier then. He holds her legs open, marvels a bit at her lithe body’s malleability, then pushes inside with much less resistance. His hands run up and down the length of her stomach and thighs, petting her soothingly. That darkling in him, it wants to surge forward and get a little comeuppance for the years of harassment.

_There’s time for that_ , he tells it, tracing a finger down the middle of Bonnie’s sternum, waiting for her to adjust to his length.

When she wraps her legs around him and pulls him closer, Kai melts her mouth to his once more and tries to find a rhythm.

It takes a few tries. They have to be careful, mindful of the fact that they’re guests in someone else’s space, so a more tempting, rigorous pace is out of the question.

But they finally land on a slow grind, Bonnie’s soft exclamation for “more of that, yes” and Kai’s own pleasure screaming at him to _keep going_. It doesn’t take long after that for Kai to come, back tightening under Bonnie’s fingers as he shoves deep inside her, emptying into the condom. He tries to move through his orgasm, his fingers coming between their bodies to push Bonnie to that higher place with him, finding her own hand already there. She traps his digits under hers and together they deliver her to a shuddering orgasm.

When they settle, Kai eases out of her and ties off the condom, dropping it into the waste bin on the nightstand shelf.

“We should do that again,” Bonnie murmurs. She sounds sleepy.

“Yeah,” Kai responds. “Okay.”

They _need_ to do that again.

 

**-o0o-**

 

About two hours later, hunger strikes Kai, waking him up. His mouth is watering, craving after a particular taste and Kai turns to the petite woman sleeping next to him. She’s still bare, delectable under the moonlight and Kai swallows the spittle gathering in his mouth.

Wiggling under the covers, Kai slips between her legs, shoving her thighs open around his shoulders. Bonnie shifts in her sleep. His mouth traces patterns on her stomach and thighs, his ministrations causing her to writhe gently. The aroma of her strikes, activating his salivary glands again.

Her fingers card through his hair. Finally, she's awake. He was getting insatiable.

“Bonnie,” he rumbles, nudging his nose just along the slit of her sex, savoring the scent.

“Hmm?”

“I'm gonna eat you out.”

Her response is her fingers tightening and her legs falling open wider. Her arousal is heady, filling the space under the blanket and making him dizzy.

Kai could never hold himself back from a good snack.

Latching his lips onto her clit, he finally sucks the flavor he's been craving into his mouth. His mouth falls open, tongue lolling out and Kai laves Bonnie's sex with his mouth, loving the taste.

“Fuck,” she whimpers. The blanket is pushed back, off and away from his head. Kai looks up to see Bonnie peering down at him, full bottom lip caught between pearly whites.

He sends her a playful smirk around the mouthful of pussy he refuses to unlatch from, then presses her knees back into the, almost flat. Her cunt is exposed and vulnerable now and Kai eats his fill.

He's always been rather gluttonous.

 

**-o0o-**

 

Damon’s promposal is extravagant and obnoxious, just like the raven-haired idiot himself. Kai hates him a little bit, as he watches the ‘magic carpet’ roll an Aladdin-costumed Damon out in front of Bonnie.

“ _I can show you the world_ ” blasts from the radio in his lap and the teen hands Bonnie a ‘magic lamp’ that looks like some grandmother’s gravy boat. Bonnie looks amused and rubs the gravy boat idly at Damon’s urging.

‘Genie’ pops up behind Bonnie - Enzo St. John in a blue shirt and blue face paint. He explains that Damon’s one wish is to take Bonnie to prom, so won’t she please, oh please, make a poor sap happy.

It’s an amusing promposal. Plenty of other students have their phones out, ready to capture the cheese, the awe-inspiring moment that Bonnie says yes. Kai watches with them, sharing the same expectation, but feeling much less excited by it.

Bonnie smiles sweetly - her fake, public smile - and looks at Damon.

“Dee, I would love to go with you,” she starts. Kai feels his stomach flop to his feet, disappointment and resignation weighing it down.

“But i’m afraid I already have a date. I’m sorry that you went through all the effort.”

She hands his gravy boat back to him, Damon’s grin frozen in place. Enzo pats his shoulder in sympathy and the crowd breaks up after Bonnie walks away and it’s clear that Damon is having trouble processing the rejection.

The heavy feeling does not dissipate from Kai though. Bonnie said she already had a date, but Kai had never asked her, nor had she asked him. The numerous times they’ve had sex since they’d gotten hungry for it after that time in the Gilberts' guest room, all the quiet dates they’d gone on...she never once indicated that she even wanted to go to prom.

And now Kai’s whole world feels tilted on its axis.

Because even after getting his bully to admit she wanted him, that she’d been half in love with him since she gave him those Lisa Frank bandages - he still wasn’t good enough for her.

His cell buzzes in his pocket, pulling him from his spiraling reverie.

_My dress is royal blue with pearl accents. Make sure my corsage matches ;)_

Relief floods through him and Kai feels as light as helium for a moment.

The future Prom Queen was dating him. Of course, he’d feel light-headed.

 

**-o0o-**

 

The field trip to Whitmore Children’s Museum wasn’t exactly Kai’s idea of fun, but he spent the bus ride there tinkering with his toy robot, pretending to be a Transformer. They weren’t technically supposed to have brought anything other than their lunches, but Kai had snuck the figurine in his pocket. Jo had one just like it, but she was sick and couldn’t come. He'd had to go to school alone.

When the bus finally rolled to a stop and Miss Kunc’s second-grade class piled out of the vehicle to go run wild, Kai hadn’t noticed the robot figurine fall from his pocket. But a pair of watchful green eyes did.

Dismay struck him when he noticed the absence of his little robot friend. The museum was huge, and Kai could hardly remember where h’d been. He wanted to go to the teacher and ask for help finding it, but he didn’t want to get in trouble.

They were told not to bring anything, but Kai broke that rule anyway.

Jo will be mad. Their robots were a matching set, a pair that clicked together to form an airplane, each only half the plane and incomplete without its partner.

The class lined up to get back on the bus and Kai plopped into his seat, staring out the window sullenly. The bus took off then and Kai frowned, trying to fight back tears.

His dad had told him boys don’t cry so Kai blinked away the rapidly forming tears. Something small and solid hit him in the chest and Kai pulled away from the window angrily, looking down at his lap.

The robot was there. Someone had thrown it at him.

“You dropped your toy,” Bonnie’s voice called and Kai looked up at her. She was watching him with cat-like green eyes, the rest of her face hidden by the seat. Her small hands were perched on either side of her head and she looked like a peeping kitten.

“Thanks, Bonnie,” he told her. Her eyes rolled, a familiar sight for Kai.

“Whatever.”

The girl turned away from him, dropping back into her seat. Kai smiled to himself, running a finger over the beloved toy before clenching his fist around it and shoving it deep into his pocket.

He closed his eyes and napped the drive back to school.

 

**-o0o-**

 

When he gets done defending his thesis, Kai drives back to his apartment, aching to ditch the monkey suit for more comfortable clothes. It’s still a shock to look at himself in the mirror now and see his gruffer, harder body, a part still expecting to see the scrawny kid that let himself get bullied by a veritable dwarf for over ten years.

She bullied him into going to the gym with her too, but that might have backfired on her. The dark desires that Kai had been able to tamp back over the years surged forward at the rush of hormones the muscle growth caused. If Kai had gotten a little more direct, a little more carnivorous of her body over the span of their eight years as a couple, Bon had no one to blame but herself.

The apartment smells warm and appetizing, the spice of some dish Bonnie must have made filling the air. His stomach rumbles, coaxing him to go look through the kitchen, but Kai is more intent on celebrating his successful thesis defense another way.

He finds her dozing on the couch, the TV volume low and set to some sitcom that will probably get canceled soon. Her face is tucked into her arms and Kai stares at the swell of her ass, the dipping curve of her back. Kai takes off his suit jacket, tossing on the loveseat to be gathered up later. Rolling up his shirt sleeves, he undoes his tie, leaving it hanging loosely around his neck, and stares down at the beautiful woman sleeping in his home.

Has it really been eight years since she Helga Pataki’d her way into his affections? Since she turned his world upside down in that locker room and then gave it a sun to orbit at the prom weeks later when she kissed him in front of the entire school after being crowned Prom Queen?

Tugging his tie off, Kai wraps the ends around his hands. Bracing one leg on the floor, he straddles his fiance’s prone form and slips the sliver of fabric between his hands over her mouth.

She jerks awake in a panic then, but Kai uses the tie to arch her back into him, leaning forward to trap her against his chest.

“Ah, ah, ah, don’t fight,” he coos. “Remember who you belong to.”

He can feel her relax, realizing it’s him and fine with being manhandled. The trust is endearing. Looking down, he meets her gaze when she peers up at him, her hands bracing her up in a sort of chaturanga position. Kai finishes knotting the tie in her mouth with a smile and she rolls her eyes.

_Malacreep,_ he practically hears her think and presses a kiss to her temple before slapping her on the ass. She grunts gently at the sensation, wriggling slightly.

“I got it,” he murmurs. “Want to help me celebrate the fact you’ll be marrying Dr. Kai Parker, PhD in Mechanical Engineering?”

There’s a note of genuine delight to her next string of noises and he’s pretty sure he catches a mangled “congratulations, nerd” before he tugs her body up, positioning her over the arm of the couch. She has on ultra tight, thin fabric-ed yoga pants, the cheap kind she buys in bulk because she’ll go through them quickly with her rigorous dance routines.

Kai doesn’t really give it much thought when he rips the seam of them. It surprises and delights him to find her naked and wet and already pushing back against him. He chuckles, licking his fingertips before trailing the digits between her swollen, begging lips.

“Since when do you go commando?” he wonders, pushing two fingers inside of her. Bonnie breathes heavily, reaching back to grip his forearm. Her hips undulate on his hand, already the moisture gathers into the creases of knuckles and Kai wonders how much of this he can ring out of her, the girl who locked her sights on him at four years old and spent half her life trying to keep his attention on her.

He sighs, unbuckling his belt and pulling out his heavy, blood-swollen cock. Removing his fingers from her warmth, he slides the head of his dick against her lips, gathering the slick, teasing them both with the mimicry of what they both wanted.

Silly Bonnie. There was never anyone but her for him and he would choose her, biting wit, prickly affection, and all, in every reality, in every lifetime. Doesn’t she know?

“I love you,” he breaths, just before hilting inside of her and showing her just how much.


End file.
